


Theatre of Life

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Performance Art, Performing Arts, Short, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, however, it is merely a play, a form of entertainment -</p>
<p>The audience knows no better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre of Life

**Author's Note:**

> They say that when a writer wants you to read their work, or when an artist shows you their art, they are baring pieces of themselves to you because a poem, a story, or a painting are things that come from the heart.

A performer always seeks perfection in their works; be it in crying their heart out with soothing vocals or in waltzing across the smooth platform of the stage with graceful steps - each chord, each movement, so beautifully refined to reflect the faultless image of themselves they wish to paint in others' minds.

Yet they always bare themselves in front of an audience. With straining vocals and weary feet, they lay their hearts and souls bare to those willing to watch, to listen.

In the end, however, it is merely a play, a form of entertainment -

The audience knows no better.

Wherein lies the days of childish innocence and blissful ignorance? What happened to the dreams of performing to prove oneself?

When did we put on this mask whenever we stepped onto the stage? When did we create a barrier between ourselves and the audience?

When did we choose to throw away this part of ourselves, this life we received from our mothers, this life we were granted, along with the morning trash?

The curtain falls.


End file.
